fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustine Sycamore: Designer Talk
Introduction Bonjour! I'm Augustine Sycamore, the top designer of the brand Crystal Queen, (or, as we would call it in France, Cristal de Reine) as well as the headmaster of Polaris Academy. My muse? But of course, my beloved princess Madeline! As her personal top designer, I will try my best to make ma cherie an eternally shining light. The brand's types were chosen, believe it or not, by her fans themselves. I had nothing to do with it, though I must agree with her when I say those fans do have good taste. The cute and sexy types both fit her so well, so I just had to create a brand that could represent both the cute and elegant sides of her personality and style. Backstory Well, you see, ma cherie at first only needed a premium rare dress to be able to compete in the Polaris Champion Cup with pride. But after the cup, when she became the top idol of the academy, her fans were begging to see more dresses like that. And so, I had to oblige, non? Interview Many people wonder how Madeline, despite seemingly receiving all of your adoration, isn't a spoiled brat. In fact, some say it would even make her princess character more realistic. What do you think about this? My daughter? Spoiled? Why, that's not the point of her character at all. According to her own words, she wants to give all of her fans the inspiration to become idols- no matter where they may live or what school they end up going to- or maybe they don't end up going to an idol training school at all. She wants to become the elusive princess that everyone wants to reach. So then, why do you spoil her? I want to be able to protect her and make her smile no matter what! Her happiness and safety are the most important things in the world to me... Especially to make up for, you know, not being in her life for 12 years... But forget about that! I'll always give her whatever her heart desires! How do you find inspiration for coords? Usually, I'll base them on her long list of idol activities she's doing currently, and base them on a style she needs, or maybe even end up making them completely myself if time allows. Sometimes though, on rare occasions, she'll just come to my office and ask. Of course, as this is her brand and she rarely asks for new dresses in the first place, I always end up saying yes. Where did you get the style for the brand? Well, from Madeline of course. Before we founded Crystal Queen, she was wearing coords from the brands Angely Sugar and Spicy Ageha, which are both amazing brands in their own right. However, when Crystal Queen became a brand of its own, I wanted to fuse the styles of those two brands together. She had also been inspired by the then recently-released brand Love Queen. How many coords does your brand have now? As of today, I have designed 100 unique coords for this brand over the course of the past three years. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Designer Talk